Twilight Blader: Metal Fusion
by Cloud4012
Summary: Given a rare and powerful Beyblade Roxas embarks on a new adventure to a world completely different from what he's used to. Roxas will have to learn to adapt to this new life as he makes new friends, new enemies who are all trying to be the #1 Blader in the world. Including characters from the original Beyblade series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The White Tiger Returns**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. This idea came to me from my friend kival737101. Lately I've been getting back into Beyblade and I decided to give Roxas my favorite Bey. I hope you like what I have planned. This takes place after KH3 just so you know. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since Sora had defeated Xehanort and his 13 vessels with the help of his friends and allies.

With the Keyblade War finally over peace had spread throughout the worlds and everyone was enjoying it.

In the world of Twilight Town, 4 figures were really enjoying it. One was a man with spiky red hair, one had long blue hair and an X scar across his face, one was a girl with short black hair and the last was a boy with spiky blonde hair. These were Lea, Isa, Xion and Roxas.

Thanks to Sora, these 4 former Organization members were able to hang up their coats for good and enjoy life.

Lea, Xion and Isa had gone off to enjoy their own adventures and freedom while Roxas had chosen to stay in Twilight Town for a little longer.

As Roxas was walking down the street to the Sea Salt Ice Cream stand he passed by a small stand.

"Hello there young man." An elderly voice said getting his attention.

Turning around Roxas saw an old man running the small stand of trinkets.

"Hi there." Roxas said not sure what was going on.

"Would you like to have a look around at my wares? Maybe something will interest you?" He asks.

Looking down Roxas saw a bunch of antiques and old boring stuff.

"Uh thanks but I don't think you have anything I want." Roxas said.

"I see it in your eyes, you want adventure, don't you?" The old man asks surprising him.

"How did you?" Roxas asks.

"But your Keyblade won't be of much help in this one. For this world you'll need this." The old man pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a black and silver top -ike object with an image of a white tiger in the middle of it. Next to it was some kind of red shooter.

"What is that?" Roxas asks.

"His name is Fang Driger and it's called a Beyblade. If he likes you, you could go on quite the adventure." He smiles.

"Driger?" Roxas looks at the top and for a second the image glowed and he heard a faint roar. "Huh?" Reaching out to it the bey a bright light engulfs Roxas as he saw Driger standing in front of him.

Letting out a roar Driger nods as Roxas reaches out and touches him causing the light to die down. The next thing Roxas realized he was back in Twilight Town.

"What was that?" Roxas asks.

"Seems Driger thinks you have what it takes, so what do you say Roxas?" The old man asks.

Roxas looks at Driger in his hands and smiles. 'I guess I am like Sora.' Roxas thought before nodding.

Grinning the old man snaps fingers and a portal opens behind him.

"You'll tell my friends I'm going on a little trip?" Roxas asks.

"I don't see why not." The old man said as Roxas disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metal Bey City, a boy around Roxas' age was walking into town. He had spiky red hair and a blue headband. This was Gingka Hagane.

Walking past a large stadium he saw a Beybattle was going on. Smiling he continues to walk by it without a care in the world.

Nearby a woman with blonde hair and a purple headband was walking a 5-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair to a Bey Shop.

"Now you go and have fun sweetie. I'll be back to get you soon." She said.

"Bye mom." He said as she walks away.

The boy was about to walk in when he heard a crashing noise in the nearby alley causing him to jump.

Looking down the alley the boy sees Roxas had crashed into garbage can and fallen to the ground.

"Next time that old man should check where to put those things." Roxas groans when Driger falls out of his pocket and towards the little boy who picks it up. "Hey that's mine."

"Wow cool Beyblade." He said handing it back to him.

"Thanks, I just got it today." Roxas said when he noticed the kid had a Beyblade and a launcher as well. "Hey do you think you can show me how to use this?"

"You don't know how to Beyblade?" The kid asks curiously.

"I'm kinda new to this." Roxas admits.

"Sure follow me." The kid said leading Roxas away.

A few hours later as the sun was setting Roxas and the kid said goodbye. As he walked away he didn't notice three boys riding down the escalator behind him.

There was a short boy with green hair, a tall boy with blonde hair and a chubby boy with brown hair. These were Kenta and his friends Takashi and Osamu.

"After all that I only got into the Top 8." Kenta sighs.

"The last time we watched you didn't even make it to the 3rd round. At least you're getting a little better." Osamu said.

"Yeah but you lost in the first round so you're getting a little worse. Next time you should try using my Beyblade. You could get a lot farther using an attack type." Takashi offers.

"Thanks but I want to get stronger with Sagittario. I think we make a great team." Kenta said looking at his bey.

"I guess it doesn't really mean much if you're not using your own Bey." Takashi said.

"In the end all you can do is practice. Speaking of how about we get in one more battle?" Osamu said when they noticed the sun was going down. "Oh no! How did it get so late?"

"I'll see you later guys." Takashi said.

"Keep spinning guys." Kenta said as they all went their separate ways. Little did Kenta realize he was being watched by some people.

* * *

Near the train tracks, Roxas loaded Driger into his shooter. 'Man this is a lot different from holding a keyblade.' Roxas thought. "Alright load it into the launcher and pull the rip cord as hard as you can." When he launched Driger and it spun around a water tower before smashing into it causing it to rattle.

"Whaa! Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Another voice said.

"Huh?" Roxas looks up to see Gingka was sleeping on top of the water tower he just hit. "What are you doing up there?"

"Well I was trying to take a nap until you woke me up." Gingka groans.

"Up there?" Roxas asks as he picked up Driger. "Sorry about that. What's your name?"

Somebody…Somebody help me!" Someone screams alerting Roxas and Gingka.

"Introductions later." Gingka said.

In a small tunnel, Kenta was staring down a large boy with purple hair while being surrounded by a bunch of bullies. These were Benkei and the Face Hunters who pick on the weak to take their Beypoints.

"Yell all you want. No one is coming to help you. Now let's get ready to battle." Benkei said readying his launcher.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Both Benkei and Kenta launch their beys but Benkei easily overwhelms him.

"My grandma spins harder than that." Benkei mocks as Kenta started to sob.

"Come on Sagittario." Kenta said as Sagittario hits Benkei's bey but hardly does any damage.

"That tickles. Let me show you a real attack." Benkei mocks as his Bey whacks Sagittario into the wall and started hitting it around.

"Stop it, please!" Kenta begs.

"Let's end this!" Benkei said when a blue bey flew in and whacked his bey out of the way. "Wha?! But how?!"

"Hey! Beyblading is supposed to be fun. If you gang up on someone you're not a true blader."

"Why don't you guys try facing someone who can fight back."

Looking to the end of the tunnel they saw Gingka and Roxas glaring at them.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Benkei asks.

"My name is Gingka Hagane."

"I'm Roxas."

"Gingka? Roxas?" Kenta said surprised.

"Not a smart move for you two to get in the way of my battle." Benkei mocks as he grabs his bey. "But if you two really want to help this kid then battle us."

"No problem big guy. Roxas you know how to battle?" Gingka asks.

"I think I know enough to beat these guys." Roxas said readying his launcher.

"But this is going to be a handicap match 2 vs 5." A face hunter said.

"What? But that's not fair." Kenta said.

"So are you two still gonna battle?" Benkei asks.

"Don't do it." Kenta warns.

"Don't worry kid, we got this." Gingka said.

'These guys aren't tough at all. I could beat them with a stick, but I guess I'll stick with this.' Roxas thought.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei said as all 5 beys flew towards Roxas and Gingka.

"Driger! Let's go!" Roxas said launching his bey.

"Driger?" Gingka said confused never hearing of a Beyblade called Driger before.

Charging forward Driger smashes into 3 beys sending them flying while Gingka launched his taking out Benkei and the remaining bey with ease.

"Hey Roxas how many points do you have?" Gingka asks.

"Points?" Roxas looks at Gingka's and holds it up showing he barely had over 100 while Gingka had over 30,000.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Benkei howls.

"We got beat by a noob?"

"Forget the noob. I've never seen so many points before!"

"I'll remember this!" Benkei said as they ran off.

"Wow…so cool." Kenta said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Gingka said as they walked away.

When night fell the three of them were walking along the river.

"That was awesome Gingka! You and Roxas were amazing! Do you guys mind if I call you Gingka and Roxas? I'm Kenta by the way. Thanks for helping me. I don't know how to repay you. Let's see…" Kenta said rummaging through his pockets.

"You don't need to thank us." Roxas said.

"Who were those guys back there?" Gingka asks.

"Them? They're the Face Hunters." Kenta said.

"Face Hunters? What kind of name is that?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah. They force younger opponents into unfair battles and steal their points. They've done it to a lot of my friends. They're just bullies!" Kenta said annoyed.

"Seems like people like that are everywhere." Gingka said.

"I knew a few like that back home." Roxas said thinking about Seifer.

"Wait you guys aren't from here?" Kenta asks.

"No I'm from a place real far away." Roxas said.

"Me? I'm from right here." Gingka said laying down on some grass. "I travel all over the country looking for strong bladers."

"So Gingka how can I get as strong as you?" Kenta asks.

"I wouldn't mind knowing how to be better at Beyblading too." Roxas asks as they sat down next to him.

"What do we need to know Attack power? Stamina?" Kenta asks.

"Just lay like this." Gingka said confusing them.

As they laid in the grass like Gingka both Roxas and Kenta looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"A Beyblade's true strength, it attacks using the feelings of the blader who has connected with it. Like all the powers of the cosmos was being poured into it." Gingka explains.

"Whoa." Kenta said blown away.

'So this is what the old man meant. Why my keyblade wouldn't be much use here.' Roxas thought before he closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep. Little did he realize Gingka had a similar idea.

Meanwhile in an old warehouse Benkei and the Face Hunters were meeting with someone.

"So you got your butts kicked? And you came running back here like widdle babies." A voice mocked.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but they were too strong." Benkei stutters.

"But if you faced them you and your Leone could crush them." A Face Hunter stutters.

"Leone? How dare you mutter his name." Emerging from the shadows was a teen with with long green hair, scars on his cheek and a green jacket. This was Kyoya.

"I'm sorry sir." Benkei said.

"Well you'll be even more sorry if you don't man up and beat these two. Just do whatever you need to do to get it done." Kyoya threatens.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas and Gingka were sound asleep when a shadow appears over them waking them up to see Benkei and about a dozen Face Hunters.

"Having a nice nap? We're all having a get together and you two are invited." Benkei smirks as Gingka and Roxas glare.

Leading them to a construction site Roxas and Gingka look up to see they were surrounded.

"Gingka, Roxas you two thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday, so we decided to the return the favor with the Face Hunter specialty A 100 Bey Battle." Benkei said.

'Are these guys serious? I can't fight this many opponents. I just started yesterday.' Roxas thought when he suddenly heard a roar from his pocket telling him not to give up. Looking over he saw Driger was glowing green for a second. "Well alright. If you want to."

"I'm in, doesn't matter if there's 100 or a thousand." Gingka said.

"You talk tough but let's see how tough you are after this." Benkei smirks when Kenta runs in trying to stop it.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

All the Face Hunters launch their beyblades that flew everywhere bouncing off each other and all the walls around them.

"You guys will never get out this one!"

"There are Beyblades everywhere!" Kenta gasps. "Run!"

"You stay out of this and just watch!" Benkei said.

"He's right Kenta, you just watch and remember what I told you both." Gingka said putting together his launcher and loading his bey. "Let's go Storm Pegasus!"

Launching his bey everyone was surprised as Pegasus was ramming into beys left and right with ease.

As Roxas, Kenta and Kyoya watched him with interest Roxas couldn't help being blown away.

'These battles are so different from the Heartless, but…I want to get in on these.' Roxas grins.

Creating a giant tornado Pegasus appeared and sent all 100 Beys flying.

"The only thing that matters in a battle is the Blader's spirit." Gingka grins catching Pegasus.

"Gingka that was awesome." Kenta said.

"Gingka Hagane." Kyoya said getting their attention. "Storm Pegasus, finally there is a blader worthy of facing my Rock Leone."

"Who are you?" Roxas asks.

"My name is Kyoya Tatagame."

"Are you here to battle us too?" Roxas asks.

"Why would I battle someone who didn't even fight back? Take the little kid and get out. I have no interest in you. But you Gingka. You and I will battle real soon." Kyoya said before leaving.

Roxas glares at him before he, Gingka and Kenta left the site.

"Sorry I didn't give you time to shine Roxas, but those guys needed to go down." Gingka said.

"It's alright. I'm still getting used to this." Roxas said when suddenly they heard a loud growling noise. Turning around Roxas and Kenta saw the growling was coming from Gingka who was holding his stomach.

"Uh I don't suppose you know where I can get something to eat?" Gingka blushes embarrassed.

"I know the perfect place. You coming Roxas?" Kenta asks.

Roxas was about to answer when he noticed the blonde haired kid from yesterday and three Face Hunters following behind him.

"Uh you guys go on ahead I'll be right back." Roxas said following them.

"Leave me alone! I'll tell my mom on you!" The kid said.

"Alright shrimp hand over your points and we'll make this quick!" A Face Hunter said as they readied their beys aiming it at the boy.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Turning around they saw Roxas glaring at him.

"Well if it isn't Gingka's sidekick. Where's Gingka? I thought he fought all your battles for you." One mocks.

"I can fight by myself." Roxas said getting in front of the kid. "You okay?"

The kid smiles happy to see Roxas who readies his launcher.

"If we can take him down Kyoya might not be so mad at us for losing to Gingka."

As they took out their launchers they launched their beys and the three beys smashed into Driger.

"Driger, fight back!" Roxas said as Driger rammed into one but the other two rammed into it from the sides stopping him.

Roxas growled as the three of them knocked Driger backwards.

As the three of them sped towards Driger his eyes widen. 'Wait a minute, these guys fight like Heartless. And if they're like Heartless then that means Driger is like my Keyblade.' Roxas grins seeing a way he could fight back.

"Driger dodge it!" Roxas said as Driger dodged all their attacks with ease.

"What the?"

"Now!" Roxas yells as Driger rams into one causing it to spin out. "You guys think you can do whatever you want? Well tell Kyoya and the rest of your friends that if they try this again they'll have to deal with me as well as Gingka!" Roxas declares as Driger glowed bright and a White Tiger emerged from Roxas' bey letting out a roar scaring the Face Hunters.

Charging in Driger slashes the last two beys knocking them into the wall.

"Whoa." The kid said in awe as Roxas catches Driger.

"Get lost." Roxas glares as they ran off in fear.

"Wow! That was so cool! You saved me!" The kid said.

"Max?! Max?!" Looking down the street they saw his mom running towards them.

"Mom!" He smiles running to her.

"Max I was so worried about you. What happened?" She asks hugging her son.

"This guy saved me from the Face Hunters." Max smiles.

Looking to Roxas, Max's mom smiled. "Well then I guess I owe you my thanks. I'm Judy and you've already met my son Max. Can we get your name?"

"My name's Roxas."

"Well Roxas, there must be some way we can thank you." Judy said.

"I'm fine really, it was no trouble." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas want to come with me to the BeyPark? Can we go Mom?" Max asks.

"I don't see why not." Judy smiles.

As Max led Roxas down the street Roxas couldn't help but smile with his new adventure that was about to begin. He didn't know what he was in for, but as long as he had Driger, he was ready.


	2. Leone's Roar

**Chapter 2: Leone's Roar**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait. It took me a while to come up with a good plan for this and the rest of the season. Trust me it's gonna get much more exciting. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Bey Park, everyone was watching Roxas and Gingka battle against other bladers.

"Come on Pegasus!"

"Go Driger!"

The two beys charged in and sent the others flying with ease.

"Yo Kenta, Max where'd you find these guys?" Osamu asks.

"They're amazing." Takeshi said.

"Yeah Roxas took out three Face Hunters with one move." Max said.

"If you think that's amazing, just wait because Gingka is strong enough to take on all the Face Hunters at once." Kenta brags.

"All of them?" Akira asks in shock as all the bladers in the room surrounded Gingka asking for him to help.

"Whoa easy I'm only one blader." Gingka said as Roxas chuckles.

"Don't worry Roxas. I still think you're an amazing Blader." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Roxas smiles.

Little did they know a girl with brown hair was looking at Roxas and Gingka with interest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouses, Kyoya was battling against the Face Hunters.

"Next! Next! What's the problem? Why are you stopping? I must fight now!" Kyoya demanded.

"Come on Kyoya, we've been battling all night." A Face Hunter groans.

"Ow! My Carpal tunnel is acting up." Benkei groans.

"Yeah his arm is just hanging there, it's gross."

"Prepare to battle. I'm not pumped enough yet." Kyoya said.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei and the Face Hunters said launching their beys.

"Unleash Rock Leone!" Kyoya said launching his bey and the wind gathered around them. "This is so awesome it has been way too long since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up. Perk up ladies! We're just getting started!"

Suddenly a powerful tornado blew away all the beys around Leone sending them flying along with their bladers.

"Heads Gingka Hagane, I Kyoya Tatagame will crush you like the little bug that you are. With this Leone that is." Kyoya laughs.

* * *

Later by the water, Roxas, Gingka, Max and Kenta were on the hill relaxing.

"Now that was fun." Kenta said.

"I gotta admit that was better than dealing with those Face Hunters." Roxas said.

"Yeah it was good to be battling again just for fun." Gingka said.

"Yeah there are way more bladers than just those Face Hunters around here." Max said.

"This town isn't so bad after all." Gingka said.

"So does that mean?" Kenta asks.

"Yeah I've decided to stick around for awhile." Gingka said.

"Me too." Roxas said.

"Really? Awesome." Kenta said.

"Besides I found a really strong opponent." Gingka said.

"You mean that Kyoya guy?" Roxas asks as Gingka nods.

"Gingka, do you think that you should?" Kenta asks.

"Should what?" He asks.

"Fight Kyoya? He's the leader of the Face Hunters and the strongest blader they have." Kenta said.

"And once his Leone starts spinning it doesn't stop until an opponent is completely destroyed." Max said.

"They say his Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt. If something were to happen while you were against Kyoya." Kenta said.

"Kenta I'm traveling around so I can meet bladers like that. Plus as long as I've got my Pegasus I like my chances." Gingka said taking out his bey.

"Pegasus? The poor thing." The girl from the shop said appearing in front of them surprising them.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Roxas said surprised.

"The poor thing? Who are you talking about?" Max asks as she took out a small computer and explaining

"Look all the wear and scratches on Pegasus. You cannot get these by battling just one or two opponents. How many have you battled?" She asks.

"You can tell all that?" Kenta asks.

"Again, how many has he battled?" She asks.

"Well he did just battle 100 bladers." Roxas said.

"The poor thing. I have to treat it. Until then no more battling, okay?"

"Okay…who are you anyway?" Gingka sweatdrops.

In the end they followed her to a shop called B-Pit.

"We're here, come on in." She said.

"Wow, awesome. Look at all the Beys." Kenta said.

"These are top of the line." Max said.

"This part is my dad's shop. I use the basement as my Beyblade Workshop area." She said leading them down.

"So are you a Blader, too?" Roxas asks.

"Hmm…how should I explain? I don't really battle that often. I guess I just like fixing Beys and doing battle simulations. Does that make sense?" She asks.

"Sure thing, it's all good." Kenta said.

"Now take a seat. I'm going to examine Pegasus." She said holding out her hand but Gingka was hesitant. "Come on I'm not debating you. There may be only minor damage, but if you don't deal with it now it could be very serious. This is for Pegasus' own good."

"For Pegasus?" Gingka said before admitting she may be right. "Alright but be gentle uh…"

"Madoka, Madoka Amano." She smiles taking his bey to a machine.

"Wow I never knew Beys needed to be treated." Roxas said taking out Driger. 'Does that mean I'm gonna have to have you looked at?'

"Most bladers focus so much on the battles that they don't think about their own Beys." Madoka said examining Pegasus. "Wow this is serious. I'm gonna need to keep Pegasus overnight to look at it."

"What?!" Gingka said.

"Is that a problem?" Madoka asks.

"What? No, it's not like we're married or anything. We can spend one night apart." Gingka said.

"You heard him, let's do this." Madoka said as Gingka walked over to the couch and laid down.

"Alright then, go ahead. Married or not Pegasus is my partner. If he's staying overnight, I am sleeping here too." Gingka said.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't really matter." Madoka said.

"Hey Madoka you think you can have a look at my Driger?" Roxas asks.

"Driger? I've never heard of a Beyblade with that name before." Madoka said looking at his bey. "Whoa this definitely a unique looking bey. After I finish Pegasus can I have a look?"

"Sure I guess." Roxas shrugs.

"And after that you can have a look at my Sagittario." Kenta said.

"Yeah no problem." Madoka said.

"So Roxas, where are you off to?" Max asks.

"Uh I'm not sure." Roxas said.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a place to stay?" Max asks.

"Not really…I kinda came here from a faraway place." Roxas said.

"Well what if you stayed with me and my mom?" Max suggests.

"Huh?" Roxas said confused.

* * *

That night Roxas was at Max's house as Judy was sitting down dinner for them at the table.

"Listen I really don't want to be any trouble for you both." Roxas said uncomfortably.

"Of course not. We wouldn't leave someone who helped us out on the street. Stay as long as you need." Judy said.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you being so nice to me?" Roxas asks.

"Because we're friends, right?" Max asks.

Roxas looks at Max and smiles softly. "Yeah I guess we are."

Walking to Max's room they saw it was filled with posters of Beyblades and a set of bunk beds.

"Hope you don't if I have the top bunk." Max said climbing up.

"No, go for it." Roxas said sitting down on his bed.

"Hey Roxas, how long do you think you'll be here for?" Max asks.

"I'm not sure. Could be awhile." Roxas said.

"Awesome. Maybe with you and Gingka we can finally beat those Face Hunters." Max said.

"Yeah maybe." Roxas said laying down.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas was walking down to the B-Pit to see if Gingka was still there when he saw Kenta running ahead of him.

"Wow, Kenta sure looks excited." Roxas said when a foot stuck out tripping Kenta causing him to drop his bey.

"This guy really is a klutz." Benkei said grabbing Sagittario.

"Hey what are you doing? Give me back my Sagittario." Kenta said.

"And who's gonna stop us?" Benkei asks.

"How about me?" Turning around they saw Roxas standing behind them.

"Roxas." Kenta smiles.

"Give Kenta back his bey right now." Roxas glares.

"Relax, we're not here for you. If you want it back just go and bring Gingka to Metal Tower." Benkei said.

"You couldn't just ask him yourself?" Kenta asks.

"If you don't bring him you can say bye-bye to your Bey Bey." Benkei mocks as they ran off.

"No way!" Roxas said about to stop them when Benkei elbows him out of the way.

"Give me back my Sagittario! Sagittario!" Kenta yells as he tripped and fell.

* * *

At the B-Pit, Roxas and Kenta explained everything to Gingka and Madoka.

"They took Sagittario? Those Face Hunters are really starting to bug me." Gingka said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kenta asks.

"I'll tell you what I'm not doing. Hiding. You coming Roxas?" Gingka asks.

"You bet." Roxas nods as Gingka grabs Pegasus.

"Hold on! I still haven't finished Pegasus' maintenance yet. We still have to fine tune its balance." Madoka said.

"Madoka we don't have time for that. Let's go Roxas, Kenta." Gingka said as they ran out.

"Argh boys!" Madoka said running after them.

* * *

At Metal Tower, the three of them make it to the top floor and strong gust of wind almost blows them away.

"What a pleasant surprise Gingka Hagane." Benkei said as they looked up to see them on a platform nearby.

"Face Hunters." Roxas growls.

"Give me back my Sagittario!" Kenta said.

"Sure just as long as he beats Kyoya in a battle. No problem, right?" Benkei asks holding out Sagittario.

"Any day of the week, buddy. Where's he hiding? Behind your skirt?" Gingka asks.

"Yo Gingka! Your worst nightmare is right here." Kyoya said walking out. "I can handle you all by myself, but can you handle it?"

"Wait!" Madoka said running out behind them. "Pegasus hasn't fully recovered yet. What if something bad happens to him?"

"Madoka, we realize that but if Gingka something even worse can happen to Sagittario." Roxas said.

"Gingka! Look over there." Kyoya said as they look to the edge to see Benkei holding Sagittario over the edge of the building.

"If you don't fight I'll drop the bey. Say bye-bye to your bey bey." Benkei mocks.

"Come on don't do it!" Kenta said with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with you? Stop it!"

"Roxas can't you battle Kyoya instead?" Madoka asks.

"As much I want to I don't near enough experience to do this. I just started a few days ago. Face it Madoka, Gingka has to battle." Roxas said.

"But." Madoka said.

"No he's right. Besides the spirit of my bey is shouting fight him." Gingka said.

"What's the spirit of the bey gonna say when I crush you into little pieces? It won't be shouting then, will it?" Kyoya asks.

"May I remind you that Pegasus is still not at 100%?" Madoka asks.

"Just give it up you're not gonna stop him." Roxas said as they made their way to the Bey arena.

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Both beys flew into the arena and as Pegasus circled the arena Leone made its way to the center and stayed there.

"Hmm why isn't Leone attacking Pegasus?" Kenta asks.

"Yeah I thought with the way he was talking he would be more aggressive." Roxas said.

"Let me see." Madoka said taking out her small computer. "The performance tip is a wide ball, defensive power is 800, centrifugal force 300. It seems that bey is an ideal defense type. He's got confidence in its repelling capability."

"A Defense type?" Roxas asks.

"Yes Beyblades are categorized into 4 types: attack, defense, balance and stamina types. Pegasus is an attack type, Leone is a defense type and Sagittario is a stamina type." Madoka explains.

'Wow, with all these types these Beyblades are sounding more and more like my keyblades.' Roxas thought.

"But you can't win without attacking right?" Kenta asks.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Madoka said.

"What's a matter Gingka?" Kyoya asks.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus charges in but before he could even land a hit he was repelled. "What the?"

"What was that?" Kenta asks.

"Let's try this again!" Pegasus came in again but just like last time he was repelled. "What just happened?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Roar Leone!" Creating a powerful gust of wind Leone blew Pegasus around the arena.

"How did Pegasus get blown away so easily? Is it because the maintenance wasn't complete?" Kenta asks.

"It's not just that, it's the wind." Madoka said.

"The wind?" Kenta asks.

"Look at this." Madoka said showing them both an image on her computer.

"I get it, Leone is using the strong winds on the top of this humungous tower." Kenta realized.

"When Leone spins, it swirls up wind creating an invisible wall." Madoka said.

"So this was a trap. That's why they wanted us to come here." Roxas realized.

"What a stinker." Kenta said as Kyoya laughs.

"Wise up Gingka. You should know what it takes to win a battle: the blader's skills, the bey's ability and how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose. Thinking of ridiculous things like: helping a friend and your bey's spirit while forgetting the basics that's your big mistake." Kyoya mocks.

"Ridiculous huh?" Gingka asks.

"Not that, it's going to help you now, sorry about that. This is Leone's Special Move: Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya said as the wind pulled Pegasus in.

'This wind is almost as fierce as Xaldin's.' Roxas thought.

"Hold on. Hang in there Pegasus. But if I attack Pegasus could end up losing in a stadium out and if I don't attack Pegasus will be the one who stops spinning first. There must be another way." Gingka said.

"Take all day the answer's still the same, you're toast!" Kyoya said as the strong winds blew Gingka's scarf off him and into the air.

"Wow some weather we're having." Benkei said.

"Yeah, high winds and 100% chance of losing." A Face Hunter said.

"Gotta hang on." Gingka said when he noticed his scarf floating just above Leone and it suddenly hit him.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue, because I've got your Beyblade." Kyoya said.

"Not yet you don't!" Gingka said surprising everyone.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks.

"Battle's not over until the last Beyblade spins and the last time I checked Pegasus was still spinning!" Gingka said as blue energy surrounded Pegasus as it charged in.

"Ha! You fool! You attack now and it's over! Finish it, Leone!" Kyoya said as Leone knocks Pegasus into the air.

"No!" Roxas, Madoka and Kenta gasp while the Face Hunters laugh.

"Looks like Mister Tough Guy gets defeated in the end by a stadium out, so lame." Kyoya mocks.

"I'm so sorry Gingka, because of me your Pegasus was…" Kenta sobs.

"What are you talking about Kenta?" Gingka asks getting their attention. "My Pegasus hasn't been beaten yet."

"Huh? You're dreaming, your bey just got sent flying." Kyoya said.

Roxas looks up and notices a gleam in the sky. "I think you should look up."

"Huh? It can't be! It's Pegasus!" Kyoya said as Pegasus dives towards Leone.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka said as Pegasus slams into Leone from above knocking him out of the arena shocking everyone.

"Alright! Gingka won!" Kenta cheers.

"Okay that was cool." Roxas smiles.

"That is impossible. My plan was flawless, it was a lock unless…you planned this from the beginning?" Kyoya asks.

"No matter how strong the hurricane is, it's always weak at the eye of the storm." Gingka said.

"I get it. Gingka let his attack fail so he could be launched into the air and land an attack at Leone's one weak point. Not bad Gingka." Madoka said.

"Did you just see what happened?"

"Either Kyoya lost or I need glasses." Benkei said dropping Saggitario in shock allowing Gingka to pick it up.

"Thanks." Gingka said as the four of them left the tower.

"That was awesome Gingka! I can't believe you beat Kyoya and got back my Sagittario." Kenta smiles.

"Don't thank me, thank Pegasus." Gingka said.

"Well it's fine as long as you won, but you were being so reckless. What would you have done if something happened to Pegasus?" Madoka asks.

"Yeah but nothing did." Gingka said.

"Luckily, say sorry to Pegasus." Madoka orders.

"Huh?" Gingka looks at Madoka and saw she was serious. "Uh I'm sorry." Gingka said to Pegasus.

"See, was that so hard?" Madoka smiles.

'Special moves? Hmm I wonder if Driger has one.' Roxas thought as they walked away.

* * *

At the Face Hunter's base, Kyoya was furious.

"Impossible! Unbelievable! I actually lost!" Kyoya said kicking down some crates. "Next time I'll definitely—"

"Do you want to win against Gingka Hagane?" A voice said getting their attention.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks as a figure walked in.

"Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?" The figure asks.

"And who the heck are you?" Benkei asks.

"How about I grant that wish for you?" The figure asks.

"What did you say?" Kyoya asks.

From the door we saw a man with brown hair, a purple suit and glasses who had an evil grin on his face.


	3. Wolf's Ambition and Tiger's Claw

**Chapter 3: Wolf's Ambition and Tiger's Claw**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I just needed to figure out some details that'll make this story great. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Flying through the air in a helicopter, Kyoya and the Face Hunters were waiting to land.

"It's pretty small in here." Benkei said before turning towards Kyoya. "Kyoya where are we going?"

"Relax Benkei, we'll be there soon." Kyoya said when the helicopter shook.

"Kyoya what's going on?"

Kyoya looks out the window and saw they were about to land. "Where are we?"

Walking out of the helicopter the man looks to them. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Look man what's the deal dragging us out here?" Kyoya asks.

"My name's not man it's Doji and I thought you were tired of losing?" Doji asks.

"What was that?" Kyoya growls.

"Everything you need and everything that will make you stronger will be provided for you." Doji said.

"And what's in it for you?" Kyoya asks.

"I get a strong new blader, one strong enough to even beat Ginga Hagane." Doji said getting his attention.

* * *

Back in Metal Bey City, Ginga was watching Madoka finish her tune-up of Pegasus.

"Okay and done. You're good to go." Madoka said.

"Oh yeah!" Ginga smiles picking up Pegasus. "Thanks Madoka, you're the best."

"You know if you hadn't battled back there the tune-up would have been much quicker." Madoka said as they walked up to see Roxas sitting in the shop. "Hey Roxas."

"Hey Madoka, hey Ginga." Roxas said.

"Roxas what's going on buddy?" Ginga asks.

"Can you and I talk somewhere?" Roxas asks confusing him.

"Uh sure." Ginga said confused.

After they walked out Kenta and his friends ran in.

"Hey Madoka where's Ginga?" Kenta asks.

"Sorry guys, Ginga left a little while ago with Roxas." Madoka said causing them to groan.

"What?!" Takashi groans.

"Man Roxas beat us to it!" Akira whines.

"And I was gonna ask Ginga to help me with my beyblading." Kenta pouts.

"Guess it's first come first serve." Osamu sighs.

* * *

Back with the Face Hunters, on the windy mountain.

"Ginga Hagane you say? Why are you after him?" Kyoya asks.

"None of your concern, let's just say I'm not a fan of him either." Doji said.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asks.

"That is privilege information. However, if you work with us you might get the whole story." Doji offers.

"Sounds to me like you're wasting my time." Kyoya huffs.

"Of course, run away just like did when you lost against Ginga." Doji mocks.

"I didn't run away!" Kyoya snaps.

"Yes, you did or you wouldn't be here. You're a decent blader, but with my help you could even beat Ginga." Doji declares.

"You must be able to spin a pretty good bey to be able to talk to someone like that." Kyoya said.

"As a matter of fact I do. I figured it might come to this." Doji said.

"Then battle with me." Kyoya said taking out Leone. "If you win I'll listen to whatever it is you're talking about."

"Don't forget those words." Doji grins taking out his bey when Benkei and the others ran in front of Kyoya.

"Here's a little warmup." Benkei said as they launched their beys.

"Eat Beyblade!" Doji launches his bey and with two strikes knocked them all to the ground with scratch marks.

"Hey man that's not fair." A Face Hunter whines as Doji caught his Beyblade revealing a black bey with a wolf in the middle.

"That's Dark Wolf!" Benkei gasps.

"What's that?" Another Face Hunter asks.

"It's got equal Attack, Defense and Stamina making it the ultimate Balance type." Benkei explains.

"It's nice to see someone's done his homework." Doji smirks.

"No matter, no Beyblade is a match for my Rock Leone." Kyoya said grabbing his launcher before looking up at the sky. 'Not to mention the weather condition is perfect.'

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!

Doji and Kyoya launched their beys at each other and clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile by the river, Roxas and Ginga were sitting down.

"So Roxas, what's up? You've been quiet for some time" Ginga asks.

"Sorry, it's just. Lately for all the big battles, you've been taking the lead and I've been sitting on the sidelines." Roxas said.

"What do you mean? You've helped." Ginga said.

"What about when we had to take on 100 Face Hunters or Kyoya? You told me to step back while you took care of everything." Roxas said.

"Wow, I'm sorry Roxas I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just trying to help." Ginga said.

"Look you're a great blader Ginga but I don't want to be constantly standing behind you. I wanna be by your side helping." Roxas said causing Ginga to smile.

"Roxas, I can totally respect that. So what do you say you and I get in some practice?" Ginga asks taking out Pegasus. "Let's battle."

Roxas looks to Ginga and nods taking out his launcher.

"Ready Roxas?"

"Oh yeah."

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Pegasus and Driger raced towards each other and met head on.

* * *

Back at the battle between Kyoya and Doji, Leone was on the attack as Dark Wolf seemed to be taking all the hits.

"Go Kyoya!" Benkei calls out.

"Strike him down Leone!" Kyoya said as Leone knocked Dark Wolf onto the top of some rocks. "So this is the power of the Balance Type? Obviously, a Balance type has no weak points to take advantage of, but that also means it can't have a strong attack power like Ginga's Pegasus. Speaking of attack powers. I'll finish this with one blow! Go Leone"

Leone rushes at full speed and destroys the rock smashing it to pieces before creating his Lion Gale Force Wall causing the Face Hunters to cheer.

"Yes! Kyoya's special move!" Benkei smiles.

"Lion Gale Force Wall." Kyoya declared.

"Twisting up surrounding wind to make a whirlwind wall? It should be an impressive defense technique, but when I see it all I see is a pitiful lion trapped in a cage." Doji mocks.

"What was that?" Kyoya growls.

"How do you plan on beating me without even declaring an attack?" Doji asks.

"Don't think Leone only has defensive powers. Howl Leone! Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Kyoya roars as Leone uses the tornado to fire rocks at Dark Wolf.

"Impressive, using the rocky terrain to boost your attack. You might be a little better than I thought." Doji said.

"Your first mistake was bringing me here, the second was underestimating me and Leone." Kyoya smirks.

"Oh really? I just want to know one thing, is that all you got?" Doji asks as Dark Wolf dodges all the rocks.

"Give me a break! You're the one in trouble!" Kyoya said.

"You really don't get it? I chose this place to give myself a slight disadvantage. It was the least I could do for a weaker opponent." Doji states.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks shocked.

"It's sad that you thought you could win with a move like that. Time to put you out of your misery. I'm about to show you the true power of the Wolf!" Doji declares as Dark Wolf charged.

"Perfect! Roar Leone!" Kyoya said as the tornado grew in size and Leone rammed into Dark Wolf knocking it back.

Leone charged in for another attack, but Dark Wolf turns around and runs.

"What are you running from?" Kyoya asks.

"The enemy can't attack inside that Gale Force Wall."

"He talks a big talk but I guess he can't walk the walk."

"Zip it." Benkei said shutting the Face Hunters up. "Something's not right. It's not running away. It's using the wind from Leone's attack to increase the speed of its own rotation."

"What?" Kyoya gasps.

"Even if you noticed now its too late. This is Dark Wolf's Special Move. Darkness Howling Blazer!" Doji declares as Dark Wolf ripped through the tornado and knocked Leone out.

"That is so twisted." Kyoya said in shock as Doji caught his Beyblade.

"That was quite a battle." Doji smirks.

"But if you have this much power why not battle Ginga yourself?" Kyoya asks.

"I'll be sure you keep your side of the promise." Doji said.

* * *

At Roxas and Ginga's battle, Pegasus was on the offensive smashing into Driger again and again.

"That's it Pegasus!" Ginga said.

"Come on Driger! Knock him back!" Roxas said as Pegasus charged but Drigger moved to the side and rammed Pegasus from another angle.

"Whoa! That bey is fast." Ginga said surprised.

"Now!" Roxas said as Driger moved in and attacked knocking Pegasus back before continuing its attack.

'What kinda bey is this Driger? For a Balance Type it's got a lot of power. Using its defense, it took all of Pegasus's attacks before striking back. It fights like a real tiger.' Ginga thought impressed.

"No more watching from the back! Driger!" Roxas said as Driger hits Pegasus sending it flying back.

"Wow, Roxas you're quite the fighter." Ginga said.

"Oh yeah." Roxas smirks.

"But so are we. Pegasus!" Ginga said as Pegasus got back on the attack and clashed with Driger causing sparks to fly.

As Pegasus started to push Driger back Roxas started to cringe.

"I knew going against Ginga wouldn't be easy but he's wiping the floor with us. I gotta stop him before he uses that special move of his." Roxas growls when Driger suddenly started to glow in response to Roxas and knocks Pegasus away.

"Where did that come from?" Ginga asks.

Roxas looks down to Driger and heard a roar like the first time he battled with him. "You wanna win too." Roxas smiles. "Let's do this!"

On the top part of Driger's fusion wheel he started to glow white with light while the bottom started to glow black with darkness.

"Driger let's hit him with everything we got! Special Move: Twilight Slash!" Roxas roars as Driger smashes into Pegasus sending him flying into the air. "Yes!"

Ginga looks up before turning to Roxas.

"Well Roxas, I gotta say I'm impressed. It's clear you and your Bey are a force to be reckoned with, but so are me and Pegasus." Ginga grins.

"What?" Roxas looks up to see Pegasus glow blue. "Oh no." Roxas gulps seeing what was coming.

"Pegasus Star Blast attack!" Ginga said as Pegasus divebombs smashing into Driger causing him to run out of energy.

"I gave everything I had…but it wasn't enough." Roxas groans when Ginga walks up to Roxas.

"That was tough Roxas, I didn't expect you to have your own special move as well." Ginga said.

"I'm not really sure what happened. I just didn't wanna be useless and it's like Driger responded to me." Roxas said picking up his Beyblade.

"That's what can happen if you develop a strong connection with you bey. With a little more practice and training you might even beat me and Pegasus someday." Ginga smiles.

"Seriously?" Roxas asks.

"Truth is you're right. Pegasus and I can't do all the fighting. I need someone who can watch my back and help me out when things get tough, so what do you say Roxas? Partners?" Ginga asks holding out his hand.

"Partners." Roxas smiles shaking his hand as the two bladers officially became a team.

* * *

That night at the Face Hunter's warehouse, Benkei and the others walked back after a crushing defeat from Doji.

"Talk about a losing streak. I can't believe Kyoya lost to that guy too." Benkei sighs sitting down.

"And who knows where Kyoya is at this point now." A Face Hunter said.

"What are we supposed to do now Benkei?" Another asks.

"There's nothing to do, Kyoya lost the battle so he had no choice but to listen to that guy. We just have to wait for him to contact us." Benkei said.

"I guess so." One sighs.

'But I'd still like to know where he took Kyoya.' Benkei thought.

* * *

Laying in his bed, Roxas was holding Driger as if he was trying to find something.

'How did you do that? I needed a way to fight back and you gave me a special move.' Roxas thought when some moonlight shined off Driger so Roxas could see the face bolt. 'I guess you're a little like me. In a fight, neither of us wants to back down.'

Putting his Beyblade down, Roxas goes to sleep ready to finally step up as a beyblader.


	4. Charge Bull

**Chapter 4: Charge Bull**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I hope all of you are doing alright and thank you for your patience. This was a fun one to write. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Coming out of a restaurant, Ginga was holding a bag with a big smile on his face.

"I got it! The Triple Beef Burger! The last one! Oh man when Kenta, Madoka, and Roxas see this they are gonna be full of beef envy!" Ginga smiles walking away.

At the Face Hunters base, Benkei was growling in anger as he recalled Ginga's victory over Kyoya.

"Ginga Hagane!" Benkei roars launching his bey at the wall only for it to bounce off.

Suddenly Benkei heard a familiar laughter. "Y-You again!" Benkei gasps seeing Doji behind him. "What have you done with Kyoya?"

"Well as you recall he lost our little battle so he had to fulfill his promise. He is now training under me to maximize his powers. When I deem him worthy, he shall return and I will have him defeat Ginga Hagane." Doji said.

"He's not a lab rat." Benkei said.

"Is that so? If you want him back sooner then defeat Ginga yourself with this." Doji reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bey causing Benkei to gasp.

"That's Dark Bull!" Benkei said.

"That's correct, the ferocious rampaging bovine who specializes in upper attacks." Doji said.

"You're giving this to me?" Benkei asks surprised.

"Yes. Doji said putting it in his hand before walking away.

"With this bey Ginga will be history!" Benkei declared.

* * *

At Bey Park, Roxas was loading his launcher facing Akira.

"Let it Rip!" Roxas said as he launched Driger and Akria launched his.

"Let's see Akria's in an attack type, but Driger is a balance type so Akira has the edge." Kenta said.

"Well that true Kenta you're forgetting one thing." Madoka said as Akria's bey attacked Driger.

"What's that?" Kenta asks.

"Now Driger!" Roxas said as Driger circled around and rammed Akria's bey out of the arena.

"Attack types have very weak defense." Madoka said as Roxas caught Driger.

"Another win for me." Roxas said when Ginga walked in.

"Listen up everyone! I got it! The Triple Beef Burger!" Ginga announced but everyone was focused on Roxas.

"Wow Roxas you're really getting good." Max said.

"You're really catching up to Ginga." Kenta said.

"Uh hello?" Ginga asks.

"So wait there are other types of Beys?" Osamu asks.

"Yeah there 4 types: Attack, Defense, Balance and Stamina types. An attack type focuses on attacks like Ginga's Pegasus." Madoka explains as Ginga opens his bag and gasps.

"A Hot dog? No!" Ginga said in horror. "The guy at the counter must've made a mistake! And he forgot my fries!"

"Defense types are able to take opponent's attacks." Madoka said.

"Like Kyoya's Leone." Roxas said.

"Bingo. Then there are Balance Types who are great at both attack and defense. Finally there are Stamina types who can battle for a long time." Madoka said.

"Like my Sagittario." Kenta said.

"Exactly." Madoka nods.

"So what type is Driger?" Roxas asks.

"Driger is a Balance Type Bey which means it has strong attack and defense." Madoka explains.

"Hmm sounds about right. Kinda like me." Roxas smiles.

"I get it, since my bey is an Attack Type, Roxas used his Defense to wear out my stamina and won." Akira realized.

"Maybe so but I think Roxas had something else that allowed him to win." Ginga said walking over.

"Strategy?" Kenta guesses.

"Good maintenance?" Madoka guesses.

"And the heart of a blader." Ginga smiles.

"I'm getting there." Roxas smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Face Hunters Base, Benkei was facing all the Face Hunters at once.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei roars as he launches Dark Bull and it charged towards the other beys. "Come one! Hit them all!"

Moving in Dark Bull knocks all 10 Beys out with one powerful hit.

"Yes! I've mastered it!" Benkei declares.

"Benkei come on we're tired. Can we take a break?" A Face Hunter asks.

"No way! I'm not done yet! B-B-B-Bull! Bull Uppercut!" Benkei roars as Dark Bull charged towards a wall and smashes through it leaving a bulls shaped hole in the wall causing him to grin.

At the park, Kenta was with Osamu, Takeshi and Akira practicing while Madoka sat nearby.

"Boy I hope I can get as strong as Ginga or at least Roxas." Takeshi said.

"Well then we better step up our game a lot." Osamu said.

"Yeah those guys are way ahead of us." Akira said.

'I hope I can be as good as them.' Kenta thought.

"B-B-B-Bull!" Benkei stomps his foot getting their attention.

"Face Hunters!" Osamu gasps as Benkei and 4 other Face Hunters walked over.

"W-What do you want?" Kenta asks nervously as his body shook.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" Benkei smirks.

"So what if I do?" Kenta asks.

"Bull!" Benkei said scaring him. "My business isn't with you kid."

"It isn't?" Kenta said surprised.

"Tell Ginga Hagane I'm challenging him to a battle." Benkei declared.

"Ginga?" Kenta gasps.

* * *

Later that day at the docks, Ginga, Roxas, Kenta and Madoka were walking towards the docks.

"If you guys want my advice we should turn around and leave." Madoka said.

"If I don't show up they'll come looking for me and they mean business." Ginga said.

"That's true but." Madoka said nervously.

"They might even come after the three of us." Roxas said scaring her.

"What?!" Madoka gasps.

"Relax Roxas, nothing to worry about." Ginga said when Kenta noticed something.

"Hey look at that." Kenta points.

Looking up they saw bananas fall out a hole in a box.

"It's just bananas." Ginga said.

"I think Kenta means the hole they fell through." Roxas said looking at the bull shaped hole.

"It's everywhere." Kenta said as they continued walking and saw bull shaped holes all over the place.

"What is going on?" Madoka asks.

Nearby Benkei was waiting inside one of the buildings.

"I'll defeat you Ginga and then I will get Kyoya back!" Benkei declares.

Outside Ginga came to a stop. "I hear something."

"Hear what?" Roxas asks.

"The cry of the Beyblade." Ginga said when Dark Bull smashed through the wall nearby.

"What power." Madoka said.

'That strength reminds of me Lexaeus.' Roxas thought.

"So it's true, those holes were made by a Beyblade." Ginga said as Dark Bull entered a building and they followed it.

Entering the dark room, they saw Dark Bull fly into Benkei's hands.

"Hey Benkei." Ginga glares.

"I've been waiting for you Ginga." Benkei grins.

"You made the bull shaped holes." Ginga said.

"That's right, they were made training to defeat you! Ginga Hagane you're going down!" Benkei declares.

"Oh man I am so pumped." Ginga was about to step up when Roxas moved ahead.

"Wait Ginga. Let me battle him." Roxas said surprising everyone.

"Roxas?" Kenta said surprised.

"What?! No way I wanna battle Ginga not you!" Benkei said.

"If you can't beat me what makes you think you can beat Ginga?" Roxas asks causing him to growl.

"Roxas are you sure about this?" Madoka asks.

"I'm not gonna stand by anymore and let Ginga do all the fighting. It's time I stepped up." Roxas declared causing Ginga to smile.

"All yours buddy." Ginga said patting him on the shoulder.

"Fine it's your funeral." Benkei said loading his launcher and Roxas took out his.

"Let's go Driger." Roxas said.

Moving to the side, Ginga, Madoka and Kenta watched.

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Driger and Dark Bull shot out of their launchers and circled each other.

"Go Driger!" Roxas said.

"Hit'em hard Dark Bull!" Benkei said.

"I've never seen a bey like that before." Madoka said taking out her small computer.

"What's it say?" Ginga asks.

"Well it appears to be a Balance Type like Driger." Madoka said.

"So that means it's an even match in terms of attack power." Kenta said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ginga said.

Looking up they saw Bull pushing Driger back with ease.

"Driger's losing?" Kenta gasps.

"Amazing, it appears Dark Bull's power was boosted from the energy in Benkei's launch." Madoka said.

"But how is Roxas gonna fight back?" Kenta asks.

"Don't worry Roxas isn't done yet." Ginga said.

"Driger!" Roxas said as Driger quickly moved out of the way and attacked Bull from the side pushing it back.

"Whoa not bad." Benkei admits.

"We're just getting started!" Roxas said as Driger smashes into Bull knocking it up the walls and onto the support beams.

"How is Driger so quick?" Kenta gasps.

"It's the Performance Tip." Madoka said showing them. "Driger's performance tip is so strong it allows it to move at incredible speed and change its direction at a moments notice."

"Nice so Driger not only has attack and defense but also speed." Ginga said.

"Now!" Roxas said knocking Bull down to the ground.

'Not yet.' Benkei thought as Driger leaped down towards Bull. "Now! Bull Uppercut!"

Bull's spin track glows red as it charged forward and rammed into Driger sending it flying back.

"Driger!" Roxas gasps as Driger lands by his feet while Dark Bull rams into the wall.

"Talk about power." Ginga said.

"And just you wait Ginga because you're next!" Benkei said.

"What kind of attack was that?" Kenta asks.

"Its spin track is very peculiar." Madoka said.

"The spin track?" Madoka asks.

"A bey has many parts, the face bolt, an energy ring, a fusion wheel, a spin track and a performance tip. By changing them there are limitless combinations." Madoka said.

"Of course." Kenta said.

"Whoa it even looks like a bull's horns." Ginga said looking at the image of Dark Bull's spin track.

"Not just any bull, a raging bull! I don't know how much longer Roxas can take his attacks." Madoka said.

"We're not just gonna stand around and let you hit us! Driger attack!" Roxas said as Driger dodges Dark Bulls attacks and attacks him from other angles.

"Come on Roxas! Keep it up!" Ginga said.

Driger charged in and rammed into Bull sending it flying up and smashing into the support beams causing everyone to gasp as rubble fell towards Kenta, Madoka and Ginga.

"Pegasus!" Ginga said launching his bey and saving them.

"Phew that was close." Kenta said.

"Roxas!" Madoka points as a large amount of rubble fell down towards him.

Roxas looks up and was about to summon his keyblades when suddenly Benkei leaped in and tackled him out of the way saving him.

"Benkei?" Kenta said surprised.

"What the?" Madoka asks.

"Benkei did you just save me?" Roxas asks standing up.

"No! No I didn't!" Benkei denies.

Roxas looked at him and smirks.

"Just focus on the battle!" Benkei roars as Bull charged forward.

"Fine by me!" Roxas said as Driger charged and met Bull head on.

"Bull Uppercut!" Benkei said as Bull charged.

"Not this time! Driger Special move: Twilight Slash!" Roxas said surprising them.

"Roxas has a special move?!" Kenta gasps.

"When did he learn that?" Madoka asks as they look to Ginga who smiles surprising them.

Light and darkness surrounded Driger as both bey smashed into each other causing an explosion.

From the smoke, Dark Bull flew past Benkei and smashed into the ground.

"N-No way." Benkei gasps.

"Roxas won!" Kenta smiles.

"He did it! He really did it!" Madoka smiles.

"Way to go buddy!" Ginga said as Roxas picked up Driger.

"No more sitting on the sidelines for us anymore." Roxas grins.

"B-b-b-Bull!" Benkei said punching the ground startling them.

"Hey Benkei." Roxas said getting his attention. "Thanks for earlier. Maybe you're not just a bully after all."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Benkei said walking away.

"So Roxas how does it feel to win a battle?" Ginga asks.

"Well, odd as it may be…I'm really craving a hamburger right now." Roxas admits causing Ginga to smile as he wraps his arms around Roxas's neck.

"Buddy you read my mind." Ginga said.

* * *

Soon they were at the burger place sitting down.

"So I took the wrong bag by mistake. All hail the Triple Beef Burger." Ginga said taking a big bite of his burger.

Nearby Roxas was eating his burger. "These are pretty good. I kinda get why you wanted one so badly." Roxas said.

"Told ya." Ginga smiles.

"Man Roxas, that was amazing." Kenta said.

"I guess, but why did Benkei save you back there?" Madoka asks.

"That is weird." Kenta said.

"I don't think so. I think because Benkei trained so hard for the first time he didn't want to win by cheating." Ginga said.

Little did they know Benkei was in a booth behind them wolfing down burgers.

"Next time I'll win for sure. Why did I save Roxas? What is wrong with me?" Benkei asks before eating his burger.


	5. Vengeful Gasher

**Chapter 5: Vengeful Gasher**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one was fun to write and I also brought in one of my favorite Beyblade characters in this to really make things interesting. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Max's place, Roxas and Max were sitting down eating breakfast when Judy walked in.

"Morning boys." Judy said.

"Morning mom." Max said.

"Morning." Roxas said.

"You boys have to go beyblading again?" She asks.

"You know it." Max smiles.

"Well Roxas I was wondering you could do me a small favor." Judy asks.

"Sure what?" Roxas asks.

"One of my old work colleagues, her daughter is coming to the city today. Would you mind meeting with her and maybe showing her around?" Judy asks.

"Sure, tell her to meet me at the B-Pit and I'll show her around. What's her name?" Roxas asks.

"Hilary." Judy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Benkei was training hard and almost worn out.

"B-B-B-Bull! Let it rip!" Benkeii yells launching Dark Bull into a tree that already had quite a bit cut out before falling back. "My arm is as stiff as a board. But that's no excuse to quit. Kyoya is out the retraining harder and I need to as well." Benkei picks up Dark Bull. "Let it Rip!"

Eventually the tree Benkei was launching at fell to the ground.

Tying a rope around the tree, Benkei tied the other part around his waist and raced across the sand pulling the tree behind him.

"One, two, three. One two three." Benkei said before noticing a few crabs in front of him. "Huh? Crabs?"

Looking ahead, Benkei saw a guy with messy brown hair and even messier clothes. This was Tetsuya Wataragani.

"Hey that's Mad Gasher." Benkei said noticing the bey in his hands.

"Are you feeling a little crabby?" Tetsuya smirks holding it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the B-Pit, Roxas, Ginga and Kenta were watching Madoka who was hard at work while Roxas was also waiting for Hilary to arrive.

"How's the maintenance on my bey coming along?" One kid asks.

"What about mine?" Another asks.

"Hold on, one at a time. I've got them all here." Madoka said getting them.

"Boy Madoka's been working a lot." Kenta said impressed.

"Yeah the place has been packed today." Roxas said.

"That's because she's the best in town." Ginga said as Madoka handed them their beys.

"Now be good to your beys and they'll be good to you." Madoka said.

"Thank you." They said running off when the door opens to reveal a teenage girl with brown hair, a short orange jacket with a blue shirt under it and a yellow skirt.

"Uh is this the B-Pit?" She calls out.

"Yes how can I help you?" Madoka asks.

"I uh was told to meet someone here. I think his name was Roxas." She said getting his attention.

"Yeah that's me." Roxas said causing her to smile.

"Hilary Tachibana, nice to meet ya." Hilary said walking over.

"Nice to meet you too. These are my friends Ginga, Kenta and that over there is Madoka." Roxas introduces.

"So Hilary do you Beyblade?" Ginga asks.

"Nah I never really got into it, but I enjoy watching battles." Hilary admits.

"Well Hilary I hope you'll enjoy living here." Kenta said.

"Yeah there's a lot to do here." Madoka said when some little kids came running in crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Roxas asks.

"Look! Look at this!" They said holding out their beys revealing huge chunks of them had been broken off.

"This is shocking!" Madoka gasps.

"Uh I get you guys enjoy beyblading but that's a little much." Hilary cringed.

"Who did this?" Madoka asks.

"This scary guy came up to us and said I'm gonna scratch up your bey just like my Mad Gasher!" They said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you mean someone did this on purpose?" Hilary asks.

"What a horrible thing to do! It's unforgivable!" Madoka said getting angry and storming out to find the culprit.

"Madoka wait!" Kenta said as he and Ginga ran after her.

"Oh man. Sorry Hilary we gotta help Madoka at this rate she's gonna be running all over town." Roxas said.

"Well then they said you'd take me around the city. What better way." Hilary said.

"But uh…fine but try to keep up." Roxas said as they left.

"Alright let's split up to cover more ground." Madoka said.

"By ourselves?" Kenta asks.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Roxas asks.

"Don't battle him alone. If you see him call out for me or Roxas." Ginga warns.

"Does this happen often with you guys?" Hilary asks.

"More often than you think." Roxas said as the two of them went down one path while everyone else split up.

Down one path, Madoka panted heavily trying to find the culprit.

"Scratching up Beys. What a crummy thing to do." Madoka growls when suddenly Tetsuya appears behind her.

"Don't you mean a crabby thing to do?" Tetsuya smirks scaring her.

* * *

As the sun was setting everyone was searching but Roxas had to give Hilary a tour as he looked.

"Well I gotta admit this city has a lot of fun things to do." Hilary said.

"So Hilary why did you choose to come here?" Roxas asks.

"Well I kinda get in trouble. My mom sent me here to calm down. I may be a little violent from time to time." Hilary admits.

"Yeah so can I." Roxas said thinking of all his past Heartless battles. "Sorry your first day here is kind of crazy."

"Well better than boring." Hilary shrugs causing Roxas to chuckle.

"Fair enough." Roxas said as they continued their search.

Near the river, Kenta was searching when he heard a bey battle.

Looking over he saw Osamu, Takeishi and Akira battling Tetsuya.

"Come on! Get him! Get him!" They cheered when Mad Gasher knocked Osamu's bey to the ground with a sleep out.

"Oh man I lost." Osamu groans.

"Crabulous but I'm not done yet. Go Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya said as his bey continued attacking.

"Hey what are you doing?" Akira asks.

"The battle is over!" Osamu said.

"Now for the finisher!" Tetsuya said as Mad Gasher smashes into his bey destroying a good chunk of it and scratching it up.

"No my bey." Osamu said tearing up.

"So who's next?" Tetsuya asks looking at them causing Akira and Takeshi to whimper in fear.

"Hold it!" Kenta calls out as he runs down to them.

"Kenta?" His friends gasp.

"Don't you lay a finger on my friends." Kenta said getting in front of them.

"How about a claw? Or do you wanna be my next opponent?" Tetsuya asks causing Kenta to pause.

Ginga warned him not to take him on alone, but looking over and seeing how crushed Osamu was over his destroyed bey he knew he couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

"I'll battle you." Kenta declared.

"You go Kenta." Akira said as Kenta readied his launcher.

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!" They both said firing their beys and racing towards each other.

"Go Sagittario!" Kenta said as Sagittario charges forward and rams into Mad Gasher pushing it back.

"Seems this crab kid has some skill. What's that up there?" Tetsuya asks looking high up.

"Huh?" Kenta and his friends said confused as they looked up and didn't notice Tetsuya flick a rock at Saggitario knocking off its balance before Gasher moved in and knocked Saggitario into a sleep out. "I win."

"What?" Looking down all of them look in shock to see the battle was over.

"Saggitarrio?" Kenta gasps.

"How did that happen?" Osamu said surprised.

"Now how about a big pinch for the loser? Go Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya said as his bey charged in to scratch up Kenta's bey.

"Saggitarrio!" Kenta said in horror when Driger and Pegasus jumped in and knocked Mad Gasher back.

"What the?" Tetsuya gasps when they saw Roxas, Ginga and Hilary were up on the hill.

"Ginga, Roxas." They smiled.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya asks as Ginga and Roxas made their way down.

"Stopping you what else?" Roxas asks.

"Kenta are you okay?" Ginga asks.

"I'm sorry." Kenta apologized.

"Good thing we ran into Ginga on the way here." Hilary said.

"So you two are Ginga and Roxas. I heard about you from a jumbo crab named Benkei." Tetsuya said getting their attention.

"And who are you?" Ginga asks.

"I am the Wandering Blader, Tetsuya Wataragani. Words like friendship make me seasick. I'm gonna crack yours and your beys shells. Now battle!" Tetsuya said holding out his bey.

"No thanks." Ginga said surprising him.

"Crab says what?" Tetsuya said confused.

"I only battle bladers. Anyone who scratches Beys on purpose is not a blader." Ginga said.

"Don't worry Ginga we don't need to battle him because I can kick his butt without a bey." Roxas said.

"Mind if I join?" Hilary narrows her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you what about Madoka?" Tetsuya said stopping them.

"Madoka?" Ginga asks.

"What did you do?" Roxas glares causing Tetsuya to smirk.

"The claws are out." He declares.

* * *

That night, by the beach Tetsuya was leading them to his battlefield.

"I don't like this. We should beat where Madoka is out of him." Hilary said.

"Agreed." Roxas said.

"No then he might not tell us. We have to battle him." Ginga whispers.

"Wait…what if only one you does?" Hilary suggests.

"Yeah I battle Tetsuya to get Madoka back." Ginga realized.

"And I look around of Madoka in case he tries anything." Roxas said as they arrived at an arena shaped like a crab.

Using this chance Roxas made his move and snuck behind them.

"I didn't know there was a stadium all the way out here." Ginga said.

"It's shaped like a crab shell." Kenta said.

"No kidding clawless. Mad Gasher is the crab constellation Cancer! So it's the perfect field for me." Tetsuya declares.

Looking at the stadium, Ginga saw several holes around the edge of it. "What are those for?"

"Are you ready?" Tetsuya calls out.

"Ready." Ginga said.

"Remember if Ginga wins—"

"Yeah yeah I return your little friend." Tetsuya interrupts. "Now if I win."

"Let me guess you want points?" Ginga asks.

"Hardly. I don't care about points. I just wanna cover your Pegasus in scratches." Tetsuya cackles.

"Wow this guy is a weirdo." Hilary said as they took out their launchers.

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!" Ginga and Tetsuya said launching their beys.

"Go Pegasus!" Ginga said.

"Crabby." Tetsuya grins ready but one hit from Pegasus and Mad Gasher is knocked out and stops spinning. "Crabba what?!"

"Huh? Wow that was easy. Guess we didn't need to have Roxas leave after all." Hilary said surprised.

"Ginga wins!" Kenta cheers.

"Now you have to return Madoka." Ginga grins catching his bey.

"Well not bad you're pretty good." Tetsuya said picking up his bey. "Hope you do well in the next round."

"Next round?" Ginga said confused.

"This is a best of 3 match. Whoever wins two matches wins." Tetsuya said.

"You never said that." Ginga said.

"Didn't I? No, yes I am pretty sure I did." Tetsuya said.

"Liar! You never said anything." Hilary said.

"Yeah you lost." Kenta said.

"You guys should dig the sand out your ears or you would listened to the words in my head." Tetsuya said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hilary snaps.

"You never even said it out loud?" Kenta snaps.

"Now put up your claws!" Tetsuya said readying to launch.

"Fine I'll win this one too." Ginga said.

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!"

"I'll end this with one blow! Pegasus Star Blast attack!" Ginga said when Tetsuya whistles and from the holes tons of crabs walk out. "Crabs?" Ginga said confused and tons of foam came out of the holes.

"It's foam." Kenta gasps.

Pegasus tries to avoid the crabs but ends up slipping on the foam making it wobble.

"Oh no where did these crabs come from? Nature works in mysterious ways." Tetsuya said acting innocent.

"I have no choice. Charge in Pegasus!" Ginga said shocking.

"What? You're gonna attack these poor defenseless creatures? How do you sleep at night?" Tetsuya asks.

"Better than you hiding in your shell!" Kenta snaps.

Pegasus tries to move in when suddenly Mad Gasher rams into Pegasus sending him flying towards a crab who catches it in its claws stopping it from spinning.

"I win." Tetsuya grins.

"Wait what?" Ginga said surprised.

"That means it's all tied up." Tetsuya said.

"It wasn't the bey it was the crab." Kenta said.

"This guy can't do anything." Hilary said.

"Ready for round 3?" Tetsuya asks.

Nearby in the forest Roxas was looking around for any sign of Madoka.

"Come on where are you Madoka?" Roxas asks when he heard footsteps. "Who's there?"

Emerging from the forest Benkei walks towards him.

"Benkei? What do you want?" Roxas asks readying himself when Benkei points to the shore.

"I heard a yell in that direction. Look there if you wanna find your friend." Benkei said surprising him.

"Wait are you helping me?" Roxas asks.

"It's not that. It's just…I can't stand that crab loser! He creeps me out!" Benkei said before running off.

"Well that was weird." Roxas said.

"Ow! Hey get away!" Madoka yells causing him to gasp.

"Madoka!" Roxas runs in that direction and sees Madoka in a small pit surrounded by a ton of crabs who pinched her if she made any movements.

"Knock it off already." Madoka said when suddenly Driger flew in and knocked them all away.

"Someone order a rescue?" Roxas asks running in.

"Roxas!" Madoka smiles as he helps her up. "You found me."

"Yeah good thing that Tetsuya guy isn't the sharpest villain." Roxas smiles.

Looking at him, Madoka saw the moonlight reflecting off his smiling face and a soft blush appears on her face.

Back at the battle, Ginga was preparing for round 3.

"Claws up. Let's go." Tetsuya said ready.

"You can do this Ginga." Kenta said.

"We believe in you." Akira said.

"Take him down." Osamu said.

"Leave it to me guys." Ginga nods.

"You really think because they're clicking their claws for you?" Tetsuya asks.

"You bet. When my friends are cheering for me my strength can double or even triple. That is what beyblading is all about." Ginga said.

"You're wrong. I don't bother with things like that. Things like friends. Things like friends are unnecessary. Take a look at my Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya holds up his bey to reveal several scratches around the facebolt.

"Whoa what happened there?" Hilary asks.

"That facebolt." Kenta said.

"I will never forget that day." Testsuya growls.

In truth Tetsuya did once have a friend, but one day a really strong blader came to his town looking to challenge his friend but when his friend was too scared Tetsuya stepped up to battle in his place and lost.

Because of that battle Tetsuya's bey was scratched up and what was worse his friend ran off leaving him all alone and as a result Tetsuya went on the revenge path he's on today.

"This is my revenge crabby! On three!" Tetsuya said.

"Two!" Ginga said.

"One! Let it Rip!" Both Bladers said launching their beys.

"You're going down. I'm gonna prove you're wrong and friends do matter." Ginga said.

"Interesting but you have to win first and that's not gonna happen Ginga!" Tetsuya said as Pegasus charged in when suddenly Gasher's performance tip rose making the bey dodge easy.

"Whoa his bey just shot up." Hilary said.

"But why? He can't attack from that high." Kenta asks when Tetsuya whistles again but this time mud shoots out of the outer holes and fills the arena causing Pegasus to slow down but since Gasher was so high up he wasn't even affected by it.

"Now I get it. You did that so Gasher wouldn't be affected by the mud." Ginga realized.

"And now all I have to do is wait for Pegasus to run out of energy and the match is mine." Tetsuya smiles.

"Why you sneaky little." Hilary growls.

"I'd like to see your friends cheer you out of this one crabby." Tetsuya mocks.

Hilary looks at the field and cringed. "Oh man with Mad Gasher in the center of all this the mud seems like a tornado."

"Tornado?" Kenta pauses remembering something before gasping. "Ginga remember Kyoya's special move?"

"Kyoya? Oh yeah Lion Gale Force Wall." Ginga said before seeing it. "Thanks Kenta. Go Pegasus!"

Racing to the edge of the arena Pegasus began circling Mad Gasher.

"No matter what you do it's hopeless!" Tetsuya declares.

"Wrong! Pegasus Tornado Wing!" Ginga said as Pegasus appeared and created a giant tornado from his speed pulling all the mud out of the arena and bringing to down on Tetsuya.

"Oh yeah serves you right." Hilary smirks.

"Finish this Pegasus!" Ginga said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were. If I lose I won't tell you where Madoka is." Tetsuya said.

"What?" Ginga gasps.

"That's the opposite of what you said earlier. You lied again!" Kenta snaps.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. So what will you do crab cakes?" Tetsuya asks wiping his face.

"He'll take you down!" Roxas calls out.

Looking over they saw Roxas and Madoka coming over.

"Roxas you did it." Ginga smiles.

"Yep thanks to him you don't have to worry about me at all." Madoka smiles.

"Now take him down Ginga." Roxas said causing Ginga to smile.

"Time to go back in your shell, Watargani! Go Pegasus!" Ginga said as Pegasus charged in and rammed Gasher clean out of the stadium.

"Alright Ginga won!" Kenta said as everyone cheered.

"Wow I was actually nervous for a little bit." Hilary admits.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Tetsuya said.

"The reason I was able to win was because my friends were there to help me out." Ginga said gesturing to everyone.

"F-Friends?" Tetsuya said confused when Madoka picks up Gasher.

"It's time you stop thinking about revenge and remember bey battles are supposed to be fun. If you'd like I'd be happy to fix up Mad Gasher for ya, but first you have to apologize for all the beys you scratched up." Madoka said.

Tetsuya takes his bey back and pauses. "Mmm nah!" He said sticking his tongue out surprising everyone.

"Seriously?" Roxas asks.

"Friendship? Smile? Those words are not in my vo-crabulary. My revenge lives on! Only know it's even—"

"Oh shut up!" Hilary said punching him in the face knocking Tetsuya to ground surprising everyone. "Man you're annoying."

"So this is what she meant by violent." Roxas said as Hilary grabs Testsuya by his coat.

"Now you get lost crabby or I'll smash you into crab cakes!" Hilary said drop kicking him away.

"Mommy!" Tetsuya screams before crashing face first into the sand.

"Wow Hilary that was quite a punch." Kenta said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Ginga said.

"No, you really don't." Hilary smiles.

"By the way Roxas, how were you able to find Madoka so fast?" Kenta asks.

"Actually Benkei told me where she was." Roxas admits surprising everyone.

"Benkei helped you?" Kenta said surprised.

"Yeah good thing he did." Roxas said before turning to Hilary. "Uh sorry your first day here was so nuts."

"Are you kidding? This was wild. How often do you get to punch a kindapper and win a bey battle?" Hilary said gesturing to Tetsuya who was groaning with swirly eyes.

"Crabby." He groans not getting up.

"I think I'm gonna like hanging out with you guys." Hilary smiles.

"Us too." Roxas said.

"Come on let's go home. I don't know about you but I am worn out." Kenta said.

"Yeah good idea. Pegasus and I could use some rest." Ginga said as they all started walking away.

"Uh hey Roxas." Madoka said stopping him.

"What's up Madoka?" Roxas asks turning to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there." Madoka said.

"Happy to help. I don't let anything bad happen to the people I care about." Roxas said causing Madoka to smile.

"Well even so thank you." Leaning in Madoka pecks Roxas on the cheek surprising him.

This day had tons of surprises but that one tops them all by far.


End file.
